A Blessing In Disguise
by Simply Hated
Summary: A Trade of Hurtful words, a sorrowful heart, ran to what seems to be a new life for her. Can He heal her wounds? Inuyasha, and kikyo bashing. The pairing is obvious if you read this story. Rated for violence, and implications of sex. OneShot.


"Inuyasha you asshole, how could you kiss that dead bitch again?" yelled a heart broken Kagome, her and Inuyasha had been seeing each other for two weeks, which was exactly two weeks past the destruction of both the Shikon jewel, and Naraku. Naraku had perished at Inuyasha's fathers grave, while Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku Inuyasha came up behind Naraku and killed him with the wind scar. (Oh well, too bad, I don't care, if this isn't how it happened, I don't care, it suits my fancy so it works for me, lol) As for the Jewel, Inuyasha used it to make Kikyo human again.

"She kissed me, I didn't touch her" Yelled back Inuyasha, getting angrier by the second, she wasn't supposed to find out he was secretly dating Kikyo...ever. She was supposed to date him, and keep her mouth shut like a good little human. She was never supposed to find out he was acting, wrapping her around his finger, so he could have her in bed as well as Kikyo.

"Liar, you have feelings for her don't you? Don't you asshole?" yelled back Kagome, as she starts to break down in tears. She couldn't believe it; he was getting mad, and not protective like normal.

"You know what fine" Inuyasha said "I've been dating Kikyo since she came back from the dead, that's why I wished her human, you idiot. I only lead you along so you can help me out, and the only reason I'm dating your dumbass is so I can keep up my mask, truthfully? I think you're a fat, stupid, waste of breath, which deserves to die." He finished smugly.

She whispered something intelligible and Inuyasha said "What's that bitch? Can't say that to my face" "I said, I'm leaving you" Kagome answered. "Oh no your not, your staying with me, your going to act like nothing happened, and your going to stay that way till you die you stupid whore" She whispers something intelligible again. "Speak up you stupid whore" Inuyasha growled at her. "SIT" she yelled "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit" Inuyasha fell to the ground with a yell of anger. She continued sitting him for 5 minutes, when it started raining, and she ran, she ran so far and so fast, Miroku and Sango couldn't see her at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXSchene Change, Third Person.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was raining hard, ad only getting harder. She was running fast, soaking wet, and was cold to the bone. She hugged herself to try to warm herself up some, but never stopped running. She looked ahead of herself and saw a silhouette of someone with silver hair, and thought for a brief passing moment Inuyasha had finally caught up with her, but as she got closer she say, it was her brother.

She ran up to him and threw herself onto his chest and promptly passed out holding onto him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXSesshy's povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I picked up her small frail body, after she passed out, all the while wondering why she wasn't with my half blood brother, I was also wondering why she seemed as though she didn't want to live anymore, but those are questions to be asked when she wakes up. I held her bridal style as I carried her to my castle in the western lands.

When I walked in, that annoying toad of a follower asked in that high pitched annoying voice of hi "What is _that _girl doing here?" I sighed and ignored him, walking strait by him, I swear if he didn't have the power of the two headed staff, I would kill him. "Rin, come here" I called out. She came running up to me with her bright smile on her face "Yes lord Sesshomaru?" She said in her cute little girl voice (so I think Rin is cute, sue me). "Would you please get the maids to prepare a room, we have a guest, and tell them to bring medical herbs for a cold, and I want cold wet towels in her room before I get in there" I said in my monotone voice. "Right away Lord Sesshomaru" she said, and ran off to do as I told her.

I set the unconscious miko down on a couch that was near by, and changed out of my wet clothes. When I walked out of my closet (did I forget to mention he has a huge walk in closet?) Rin was waiting for me, "What is it Rin?" I asked her "The room is set up" she replied quietly and quickly, and then raced out of the room; my guess is to play with jaken again.

I walked to the room, and placed her on the over fluffy (I just had to use this word at least once, lol) bed, and chuckles slightly as she snuggled down into the comfort of the fluffy bed. I then went about preparing the medical herbs to fix her cold, and placed the wet towels on her forehead and neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTwo Days later, Kagome's povXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke from my deep sleep, I was having a weird dream, there was this kind and gentle soul, caring for me, and he wouldn't leave my side at all. I also dreamt there was a child that would often come in on him caring for me, but I never saw there faces. When I finally got my bearing, I faked I was asleep, and took survey of my surroundings, I sensed there was a powerful demon, sitting close by, and a small weak toad demon near by, but this weak demon held a powerful weapon. "_Wait, toad demon with a powerful weapon, that must be that annoying toad with... Sesshomaru. Why am I here? Am I his prisoner? What am I going to do?" _Suddenly all my memories came back, the fight with Inuyasha, the silhouette, passing out. I started to cry, I couldn't believe it, my Inuyasha was using me, he only wanted Kikyo. Sobs raked my body, and Sesshomaru awoke from his light slumber and was at my side immediately. "Are you okay miko?" He asked, and all I could do is cry. "Miko, answer me." He said again forcefully. Sobs continued to rack my body, and I grabbed onto him, and I started to cry into his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSesshy's PovXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was shocked at first, this miko, wrapped her arms around me, and cried on me. I couldn't do anything, then my instincts kicked in, and I smelt her despair, so I wrapped my arms gently around her waist and comforted her to the best of my abilities. She kept crying for what seemed to be hours, she cried herself dry, and then some. "Why are you crying miko?" I asked her quietly, as though I thought she was going to break down again. "Your asshole brother used me, abused me, and left me behind for some stupid dead bitch." She said, her voice full of malice, pain, and anger. "So, that's why you're not with him?" I asked curiously, wondering if this was all true, really wondering if my half blood brother could be so cold. "Of course it is, I wouldn't be here if that hadn't happened" she said furiously, getting madder by the second. "Calm down miko." I said to her. "Calm down? Clam down? After what just happened to me, how can you say calm down, and my name is Kagome" she said to me, her spiritual energy swirling around the room, lashing out from its focus point...the miko. "Fine, Kagome, calm down, my half blood asshole brother isn't worth it." I said convincingly, and that only seemed to make her madder. "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, IM GOING TO KILL HIM" she yelled loud enough to shake the western lands castle. "Calm down miko" I said once again. "IF YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ONE MORE TIME, IM GOING TO KILL YOU TOO" she yelled again, and I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down, I kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKagome's PovXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He kissed me, I cant believe it, he kissed me, I could feel my spiritual energies enter back into my body, I started to calm down immensely, and when I could think again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started to kiss him back. As she was kissing him she had one thought on her mind, this is way better than the kisses Inuyasha gave her, his kisses were demanding, and he was always dominative, but in this kiss, he was letting me take control. So that's what I did, I slid my tongue over his bottom lip, causing him to gasp slightly, allowing me entrance to his mouth, which I took eagerly. And then I was shocked, he moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSesshy's PovXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could tell she was in a depressed mood, and I let her have control of this kiss. I was surprised at first when she licked my lower lip, but when her tongue went into my mouth, it sent sparks all up and down my neck and spine, and I couldn't help but moan. I could tell she was shocked, because she pulled back slightly, and I couldn't have that, because that felt too good to stop, so I pulled her close, and started to kiss her again. She replied eagerly, and enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThird PersonXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed like this for a few minutes, till air become a problem, and they leaned there foreheads against each other, and Kagome was the first to say anything. "Wow" she said breathless, "Agreed" said Sesshomaru equally as breathless. "Ummm, yea, you want to..." She said uncertainly, "I'd love too" he replied, and starts to kiss her again, this time dominating it himself. They spent much time kissing, and such, till Kagome nearly passed out from the incident earlier, with her spiritual break down. So Sesshomaru laid her down on the bed, and went to leave, but a small hand stopped him, "please don't, stay, please?" she begged quietly, and he relented, undressing, down to just his undergarments(does he wear bowers? briefs? anything at all? lol), got into the bed, Wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulls her close to his chest, and started to nod off. Kagome rubbed his chest lightly in circles, till she too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Two months later...Third person.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked up behind Sesshomaru, and wrapped him in a hug from behind, and he leaned back to give his lover a kiss. Over the two months they have been together, they have come closer...and killed Inuyasha and his lover.

Flash back

"OI, what are you doing with my brother wench?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. To which, Kagome smiled coyly, and pulled Sesshomaru down for a deep and passionate kiss, then said "I'm with a real man now, something you wouldn't know anything about from the looks of it." She said with a smirk. Inuyasha stared wide eyed, "_How dare this bitch talk to me like this, and leave me for my brother"_ he thought maliciously.

"Ill kill you wench" Inuyasha said. "Let me handle this", she whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. She stepped forward, and smirked at Inuyasha. "What, not going to have my brother help you? Fine, easier to kill you." He pulled out his sword, and went to do the Wind Scar, but only to find Kagome had vanished. "What's this wench?" he yelled out, when he couldn't even smell her. There was a small flicker in front of him, and Kagome appeared. She waved her hand, and the sword transformed back into the rusty blade, then she disappeared again. "What did you do wench?" he said, as he tried to make it transform back, it broke in two. Now totally worthless. "Fine, I don't need this sword to kill you" he said angrily. A small voice, that sounded allot like Kagome's, only a little more melodic than hers "**Come on, let out your rage, let loose your animalistic urges, become full demon for me" **said the voice, and Inuyasha couldn't help but follow the orders, and started to go full demon, his eyes changed to red, his hair got longer, and the claw like marks on his face started to show. Sesshomaru chuckled, because he knew what was coming next. Inuyasha let out a Demonic roar that shook the foundation of the forest itself. Kagome laughed, and flickered in front of him, and said "Cast in the name of god...Ye is guilty"(got this from big o, only in the show it says "Cast in the name of god...Ye not guilty") and a bright light seemed to come from heaven, and engulf the full demon, once known as Inuyasha, ripping his flesh from his body, tearing his muscles from the bones, and melting the bone. And he felt every little bit of this pain, the light died away, and so did Inuyasha.

end Flashback

new Flashback

An arrow shot past Kagome's head, and they stopped there walk to look over at who shot it. "You killed my beloved" she said as she readied another arrow. "Don't point that at her" Sesshomaru said monotonously from behind her. She gasped, and turned around, and aimed it at Sesshomaru, "Don't move demon, or ill kill you" Kikyo growled, and Sesshomaru just blinked at her, like she was stupid. From behind Kikyo, Kagome chuckled then said "Stupid wanna-be priestess", and she chuckled some more. "Touch me, and your lover dies" Kikyo said with a smirk, thinking Kagome wouldn't risk the life of her demon lover. Kagome outright laughed, "You made two mistakes Kikyo, the first, expecting me to hold my power for Sesshomaru, the second, you turned your back on me" she said, while still laughing. Sesshomaru smirked, and jumped onto a near by tree. Kikyo jumped and shot her arrow at him. His eyes widened, he couldn't dodge it, it was going to hit him full force the second he landed. A small flicker appeared in front of him, and the arrow disappeared. He sighed quietly in relief, Kagome saved him. He would have to repay her. "Now what will you do Kikyo" Kagome's voice rang out over the field, causing Kikyo to look around frantically for her. "**What's the matter Kikyo, are you scared?**" A melodious voice said in Kikyo's head, "No, I'm never scared!" Kikyo yelled out "**Talking to your self hmmmm? You know, that's the first sign of being insane.**" "Come out and fight me. Now you freak" said Kikyo. Kagome Flickered in front of Kikyo, and put her hand on Kikyo's head. She couldn't move, she was glued to the spot; the hand on her forehead stopped her. "Kikyo, for crimes to numerous to count, and for trying to kill my lover, I condemn you to hell, where you will be torn apart piece by piece for all of eternity." Kagome did a hand gesture, and suddenly seals formed around Kikyo's feet, and they started to glow a deep crimson. The seals stopped glowing, and the ground seemed to open up under her feet, and the only thing keeping her connected to this world was Kagome's hand. When the ground completely opened up, you could hear a horrendous screech that had Sesshomaru had to cover his ears, and think "_God, I hate when she does that_". "**_Who Disturbs my slumber?_**" a deep demonic voice resonated from within the hole. "It is I, Goranku, Demon God of the Seventh Circle of Hell; I have summoned you, to give you a gift, a priestess of darkened spiritual powers." Kagome said respectfully to the hell demon. "**_A priestess you say? Hmmmm, I can have some fun with this one. I thank you for your gift, and in return I offer you a small portion of my power._**" the Demonic voice said. "I thank you Goranku" Kagome said, and she let her hand off of Kikyo. The hell demon lifted its hand out of the hole, the hand was huge, and reddish, as though it was burned by fire, and its fingers were elongated, and covered in drying blood. It wrapped its hand around the doomed priestess, and pulled her into hell, then he sent his hand out again, and opened it up. "**_Here you go miko, this ring will give you half of my powers, including hell fire, and my summoning._**" and said, and handed the ring over to her, it then brought its hand into the hole, and the seal closed again. Before the seal was completely closed, you could hear a loud demonic laugh, and a scream of complete horror.

End Flash back

"Good morning miko" Sesshomaru said, leaning to kiss her once more. "Mmmmmm, you too puppy." she said when their lips parted. (I'm so used to people nick naming him Fluffy, and Sesshy, and other variations of his name, so I decided to make one up for myself) Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "Puppy?" he said. "Yes, puppy. You call me miko, so I decided to come up with a name for you all my own" Kagome said laughingly. "Humph, I don't like it" Sesshomaru said, while pouting jokingly. Kagome couldn't help herself, so she started to laugh, and after a minute or two, Sesshomaru joined in the laughing too. Kagome stopped laughing for a moment, and listened to the almost heavenly sound coming from her lovers mouth, its not often one gets to hear Sesshomaru laugh, so those select few that do, they want to enjoy it while it lasts. Sesshomaru looked at her, and saw she was looking at him funny. "What's with the look?" he asked worriedly, wondering if she was sick. "Nothing, it's just you look beautiful when you laugh." She replied, then she got up and went to get herself something to eat.

She was cooking eggs for herself, when she felt some arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned back into the embrace, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Miko, I need you to go and get something from the market for me." Sesshomaru said softly into her ear, she shivered lightly. "What do you need?" she asked quietly, leaning more into the embrace. "I don't need a thing, but it's your birthday today, and I want you to go shopping for yourself" he replied easily. With his head rested in her neck, he didn't see the hurt look on her face "_I guess he doesn't want to get me anything special_" she thought sadly, but said in a cheerful voice "Okay, what time should I be home?" "You can come home anytime you want" he said in a kind voice. "Okay...Sesshomaru?" she said. "Yes miko?" he replied. "My eggs are burning." she said simply.

3 hours later

Kagome was still slightly hurt that her lover didn't want to spend time with her on her birthday, but she was getting over it seeing as he was the lord of the western lands, so he might of had stuff to do, but that doesn't change the fact the it was her birthday, and he wanted to do work instead of spend time with her. She continued to rant in her head until she walked in the front door of the castle. The was candles lighting the hallways instead of the lights on the ceiling, there was white rose petals on the floors, leading deeper into the castle, and there was a small bundle of flowers sitting on the table next to her with a note attached. It said: **_Follow the white rose; it will lead you to the ultimate pleasure. _**She thought about what this meant, "_Oooo, maybe it means he did do something nice for Me._" she thought excitedly. She put her bags down and started to follow the white rose petals, they led deeper into the castle, deeper than she has ever gone before, she started passing rooms she had never seen before, but still the path led on, farther and farther into the depths of this immense castle. She seemed to follow them for ever, but then she came to this huge doors, it was a maple wood door, with carvings of angels all over it, on the sides of the doors were what seems to be arrows being shot to the top of the door. "_Interesting, this door itself embodies all the things that are demons worst fears, I wonder what he has a door like this in his caste._" was one of the millions of thoughts shooting through her head at that moment in time. She opened the door, and thought she felt it pulse, but pushed it off, she was too excited, and she just had to find out what he had planned.

She walked into the room and found it empty, much to her displeasure. She walked over to the bed and sat down "_He went through a lot of trouble to trick me._" She thought sadly, and she lied back, onto the white rose petals lying on the bed, and stretched her arms out. She felt something on the pillow and pick it up, "_It's a note_" she thought, and so she read it, it said: **_Get up, and go over to the closet, open it up, and put on what you find. _**So she did just that, and when she opened the closet she found the single most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life, it was a silk dress, with small straps, and all over the dress were pictures various rare and exotic flowers, some she didn't even recognize. So she slid off her clothes, and put the dress on. It fit perfectly, and hugged her features gently, "_Its perfect_" she thought. When she finished putting it on, she found yet another note, she bent over and picked it up, this one read: **_Turn around._** When she turned around, she found a very handsomely dressed Sesshomaru; he was wearing a dark silver tux, which seemed to make his golden eyes shine brilliantly, And the black under shirt he had on, only added to the beauty that is the one called Sesshomaru. "You know, for a little while now, I thought you didn't want to spend time with me" Kagome said, after hugging him tightly, he looks shocked for a moment, then hugged her and replied "How could you ever think that? I love spending time with you."

"Come with me miko, I have a surprise for you." Sesshomaru said after holding his lover for a few moments longer, "Put this on." He said while handing her a blindfold. "Um, okay" She said while tying it to over her eyes. "Hold on tight", he said while picking her up and putting her on his back, she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He jumped out of the window and shot off into the distance "_I hope she likes this_" he thought, as he shot through the woods. "_I wonder where we are going_" Kagome thought after she felt the familiar rush of wind flying past her. They sped off into the distance for what felt like hours, Kagome had almost fallen asleep when they finally stopped. "Okay, you can let go now" he said, and she did just that and fell onto the ground softly. "Where are we?" she asked curiously, just itching to take off the blindfold. She thanked Sango and Kaede for teaching her how to asses her surrounding in a spilt second. "You can take them off now" he said softly. She removed the offensive item from her face, and the sight that met her gaze was absolutely breathtaking. If there was a more beautiful place on earth, she had never seen or heard of it. They were standing in a field of moon lilies, and with the moon at full, and in the middle of the sky, it seemed to give the field a pleasant, yet ethereal glow to it. The lilies seemed to give off a light of there own, lighting up the table sitting in the middle of the field, with a bouquet of roses in the middle. The sky was clear, and the star shone brightly, the wind, a comfortable warm, blew gently through the forest surrounding them, creating a soothing music from nature its self. "Follow me." He said simply, and started to walk towards the table, but she stopped him, he looked at her questioningly, until she pulled his face gently closer to her own, and kissed him lovingly. "This is beautiful, thank you for taking me here." She said, before dropping her hand, and following him to the table he had set up. He pulled out her chair, and offered her a seat; she smiled and said "Such a gentleman" then she giggled a little.

The dinner was a small roasted pig, flame broiled to perfection, with sides of mashed potatoes and corn. The candles on the table glowed brightly, and the White roses in the middle of the candles were angelic. They ate in silence for the most part, and when the meal was finished, they went to lie down on the ground, and looked towards the sky. "There is one last surprise for tonight." Sesshomaru said in a quiet voice, "Watch the sky." Just as she looked up, a star shot across the sky, followed by another, and soon they were watching a meteor shower. She scooted closer to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He reached across, grabbed her hand in his own, and leaned his head on hers. "Thank you for the greatest night of my life, I don't think this night could get any better" she said softly to him. He smirked and said "I don't think so, I know of a way to make this night almost ten times better." She looked at him perplexed "What do you mean? Nothing can top this night." She replied.

"Are you sure? Is there nothing you want to do tonight?" he said suggestively, with a devious smirk. Kagome, catching on, decides to play innocent, "Hmmm, nope, I can't think of anything." She said trying desperately to hide her smile. He started to rub circles on her stomach, "Are you absolutely positive?" he asked looking at her devilishly. "Ummm, nope, I don't think so." She replied, but no sooner had the words left her lips, then they were enclosed in a passionate kiss. "Please?" Sesshomaru asked pleadingly, conjuring up his best puppy dog look. Kagome giggled, but couldn't resist, and she caved immediately, leaning up to capture his lips in yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

Well Readers, Unfortunetly, I am no good at writing lemons, but i think ill just leave you to your imagination, and if anyone can and/or wants to write one out for me, please email me, with your ideas. But for now, think of the best things you can, and enjoy, but just so you know, yes they have/had sex here.

* * *

He laid down next to her, breathing heavily, but with the biggest smile on his face. Kagome, lying next to him, mirroring his huge grin, couldnt help but think,_ And to think, non of this would have ever happened, had I not found Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. This truly is A Blessing in Disguise._


End file.
